Shamisen
| image = | race = Namekian | birthday = | gender = None | height =6'5" | weight = 145 lbs | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Himself | occupation = None | previous occupation = Namekian Warrior Protector to an Unnamed Namekian Elder | team = None | previous team = Unknown | partner = None | previous partner = Unnamed Namekian Elder Chawan | base of operations = Namek | homeworld = Namek | relatives = Unnamed Namekian father (Deceased) | education = Trained by a Namekian Elder | ultimate attack =Unknown | signature attack = Unknown | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = Unknown | english voice = Unknown | spanish voice = N/A }} Shamisen (三味線, shamisen) is a Namekian of the Dragon Clan and a powerful once at that. Through an unknown mystical force, Shamisen is no longer the Namekian he once was. Those who have seen his drastic mental decline have stated that Shamisen is no longer capable of controlling himself, and his death was ordered by the Namekian Elders. Refusing to simply die because they do not accept him, Shamisen fled and now dwells within the darkest trenches and deepest caves of Namek plotting revenge on his people. History Some say Shamisen was born to avenge his father, who also betrayed the Namekian people. Killing three innocent Namekian, Shamisen's father met his end. In the wake of his death was Shamisen, newly hatched from an egg. The people wanted to kill Shamisen before he could cause as much harm as his father did, but an Elder spoke against them and took Shamisen under his wing as his own. Trained by the Elder to uphold the valued traditions of a Dragon clansmen, Shamisen proved that he was nothing like his father and over time, proved to a skilled fighter as well. On a day like any other, Shamisen found himself traveling through the lush and beautiful mountains of Namek. The Elder, who had become a foster father to him raised Shamisen to see the beauty in the world. Everything changed the moment Shamisen laid his eyes upon a meteorite that had embedded itself in a cliff face, pulsating with a dark unknown energy. The energy called to Shamisen, and he tried to resist, but it pulled him in. Laying his hand upon the meteorite, Shamisen felt himself overcome with a surge of power and a feeling he has only ever described as "enlightening." Shamisen returned home a changed Namekian, and many were aware of this change within a few days. Many began to fear that Shamisen was becoming what his father was, a monster, but Shamisen denied all of them. He spoke about how he had "become enlightened" and spoke of "powers beyond even their comprehension." Shamisen's anger and rage proved to overwhelm him, almost killing a Namekian Warrior after an argument escalated out of his control. Shamisen fled, and after a hard internal struggle, came to the decision that he would return and beg for forgiveness. When he returned, he was greeted by the Elder who adopted him and raised him. The man he called his father did not even look at Shamisen, waving his hand and sicking his Namekian dogs on Shamisen. Shamisen fought, and fought hard at that. His anger, sadness, rage, and every other emotion festered long enough to where he no longer cared who he was hurting. Beheading one Warrior and bifurcating the next, Shamisen was soon alone with his "father", the Namekian Elder. The Elder told Shamisen that he was sad that this is what had become of them, and told Shamisen that his only option left was to die. Shamisen refused. He swore to never die as his father did, and to become stronger then even the greatest of Namekian Warriors. Shamisen would never be looked upon like the Elder looked at him that day, and he would slay any Namekian that dared call him "an enemy." Shamisen fled, sparing the life of the Elder. To this day, Shamisen is said to still live on planet Namek, hiding among the hills and grassy plains he once loved. Appearance Shamisen is lean, similar to a standard Namekian, and stands shorter then some of the Namekian Warriors. Also like a Namekian, Shamisen is marked by the signature green-skin pigment and two antenna atop his forehead. Shamisen has a narrow face, with a flat chin with prominent cheek bones. Shamisen has four fingers, each of which are thin and bony. Shamisen's bears dozens of scars, along his chest and back, all sustained during his attempt to flee from the Namekian Warriors sent to kill him. Shamisen wears a long white robe with a velvet colored tunic over it, with a gold colored belt around his waist. He wears a pair of brown leather boots. Shamisen wields a long staff, carved from a very rare tree found on Namek that is revered for its durability and connection with the planet itself. Personality At one point in his life, Shamisen was a different person. He was loyal, spirited, good-hearted, and above all "an inheritor of the Namekian culture". Shamisen spent his entire young life cleansing himself of the horrid crimes his father committed, but all of his efforts came down the day he happened upon a meteor in the ground. When he touched the meteor, something sparked inside Shamisen. He became hungry for power, and began to throw away ever belief the Elder of the village instilled to him. His mind began to splinter, and soon Shamisen found himself no longer caring of the damage he was doing. Without remorse, Shamisen has shown to strike down Namekians who cross his path, despite the fact that his race is nearing extinction. Shamisen is "mentally broken", and constantly finds himself struggling between wanting his old life and denying that his past is something he will go back to. Nothing has been able to calm him, and as a result, Shamisen is a threat to everyone and himself. The meteor that changed him has become a very symbolic item in his life, which he refers to as "the bane of his existence." He would gladly shatter the meteor and be rid of it forever, but he constantly finds himself warped by the whispers of the meteor. It calls to him, and allures him unlike anything else in the world. It speaks to him as both an equal, and a master. It lulls him into a state of peace, and shows him worlds beyond Namek. He cannot destroy it, and because of that, he detests it. As a trained member of the Dragon Clan of Namek, Shamisen is a very powerful ki manipulator. He strikes hard and fast, and never gives up. Most likely due to his broken mind, Shamisen has become a cruel fighter as well. During a battle with a Namekian who attempted to avenge the lives of his fallen comrades, Shamisen took the young and spirited warrior and forced him to ingest a ki-based energy attack which exploded from inside of his body. Shamisen is quicker to resort to darker means of hurting his opponents, being open to both torture whether it be mental or physical. Powers & abilities Trained by a Namekian Elder, as well as being born from a Namekian of great strength, Shamisen is a powerhouse of a fighter who boasts incredible strength. His power level has been estimated to be at around 40,000 around the time of his days among his fellow Namekians. Prior to coming into contact with the meteor, it is unknown what his exact power level is but it is believed to be incredibly high, seeing as how he was able to dispatch several Namekian Warriors with ease. Trivia * A Shamisen is a three-stringed Japanese instrument that is similar in shape to a guitar or banjo. Shamisen was named such to fall in line with the similar naming scheme of other Namekians, even though most naturally born to Namek are born with names from the Namekian language.